Irken Technology
Irkens have a high intellect, and are far more technologically advanced than humans are in the time frame of the show. The following is a list of notable feats of Irken technology. The Massive The Massive is the flagship of the Irken Empire, and personal vessel to the two current Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest. The Irkens, especially the Almighty Tallest, have an incredible love of food, mainly sugary snacks, such as popcorn and doughnuts, which is why the Massive's side pods are full of snacks instead of fuel for the ship itself. However, this clever idea proves to be the Massive's one weakness, according to Lard Nar of the Resisty. The main chamber, where Almighty Tallest Red and Purple spend most of their time, is equipped with a large screen and a long distance communication system, which the numerous Invaders, and Zim, make use of. On Probing Day, an Irken holiday, the Almighty Tallest check up on the Invaders using this communication device. The Massive was designed by Vortian engineers when Almighty Tallest Miyuki, who commissioned the building of the ship, ruled Irk. SIR Units SIR (Standard-Issue Information Retrieval) Units are robots designed to assist invaders in their missions. They help gather information on their master's assigned planet. GIR, Zim's SIR Unit, is a malfunctioning SIR Unit built from spare parts. Because Zim is not an official Invader, the Almighty Tallest didn't want to give him a proper one, so they put garbage inside GIR's head instead of a proper brain. SIR Units are unable to reproduce because they are robots. However, they appear to have two sexes. MiMi is a feminine programmed SIR Unit. She was made by Tak, and is more powerful than most other SIRs. PAK The PAK is a tool attached to each Irken's spine seconds after birth. The PAK can come off, as shown in "NanoZIM". However, if an Irken is forcefully separated from the PAK, they can only survive up to ten minutes without it. The small, backpack-like piece of equipment holds an Irken's memories, although Irkens still have brains, as shown in the episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" when Zim writes a note to his past self, telling himself not to use the time machine. PAKs also hold a number of tools, such as spider legs, a communication device, an organ-stealing contraption, etc. Computers Irkens have very advanced computer systems, which give them a wide variety of information, like most Earth computers. These computers have the ability to speak, and apparently cough, as shown in the episode "Walk for Your Lives". Zim's computer is referred to simply as Computer, and is installed all over the house so Zim can talk to him at any time. Because Zim was the first Irken to discover Earth, the Irken Computers are not yet programmed with any information on the human race. In "FBI Warning of Doom", Zim asks Computer to find all information on the FBI. However, Computer makes everything up, and claims that it was founded by demons. He coughs in the episode "Walk for Your Lives", and even Zim did not know he had the ability to cough. Computer also alerts Zim if there is an intruder in the house. Even Dib has a computer like Zim's. It doesn't seem to be as advanced, but it can somewhat overpower Zim's (when hooked into Tak's Ship). His is pretty good with finding real info, as opposed to Zim's Computer's habit of making "educated" guesses. Voot Runner The Voot Runner, aka the Voot Cruiser, is the most common Irken transportation devices. It is purple in color, and extremely fast, as it can apparently exit the solar system in mere minutes. It is the spaceship Zim uses to travel from Conventia to Earth. It has two tractor beams, and a port through the bottom of the rear to lower one's self into one of the beams. Zim is the only Irken seen to be in possession of a Voot Cruiser, which may imply that it is outdated compared to other ships in the Armada. He also has a ship virtually the same as the Voot, only loaded with more weapons. Space Suit The Irken PAK allows an Irken to breathe in any atmosphere. If a planet has no atmosphere, a space suit is needed. Zim can be seen wearing his space suit in the episodes "Planet Jackers" and "Battle of the Planets". The space suit consists of a bubble-like air helmet, which can turn invisible, and a jet-pack for the ability to move in space. The space suit is purple in color and appears to be armored. Teleporter Irkens also have teleportation technology. This is shown in the episodes "The Nightmare Begins" when the Announcer tells the Irkens to take the complimentary teleporters to Conventia's surface, and in "Bloaty's Pizza Hog" when Gaz takes a teleporter to Zim's Space Station. Control Brains The Control Brains are massive, brain-like robotic constructs that the Irken Empire uses to make decisions both large and small. For example, the Control Brains both assign Irkens to specific roles in the Empire, and also oversee Existence Evaluations. The Control Brains appear to be the true rulers of the Empire, as even the Tallest are bound by their decisions. See Also *Irken Armada *Irken Military *Vehicles Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Category:Alien Technology